Trouble Brews at the Tree of Life
by Toothless34
Summary: Two mysterious cubs come to the pass hurt and scared and nobody knows where they came from.
1. Mysterious Cubs

Kion was watching the cubs while they played by the watering hole while Rani was at the Tree.

Ullu: Kion! Kion!

Kion stood up as Ullu came and the cubs stopped playing because they were interested.

Kion: What is it, Ullu?

Ullu: There are a couple of hurt cubs outside the Tree of Life.

Kion: Thanks, Ullu. Go find Nirmala and have her meet me at the Tree.

Ullu: You got it, Kion.

Ullu flew off to get Nirmala. While Kion turned to his cubs.

Kion: Stay here. I need to help those cubs.

The cubs watched as Kion rushed off and they were disappointed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**At the Pass**

Kion ran to the other side of the pass and spotted the two young cubs who weren't much younger than his cubs. Kion went over to the cubs and nudged them a little to see if they would wake up and make sure that they were okay. Both cubs groaned and woke up a little.

Cub 1: What's going on?

Cub 2: And who are you?

Kion: My name's Kion. I was going to ask you two if you were okay and what happened to you two?

Cub 1: My name is Kidi and my brother Zido.

Kion: Okay. Kidi and Zido. What happened to you two?

Zido: Our family was attacked. We just barely escaped but we don't know about our parents.

Kion: Okay. Hope on. I'll take you in the Tree to get healed.

The two young cubs hoped onto Kion and Kion started carrying them to the Tree very carefully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**At the Tree**

Kion carried the young cubs into the Tree where Nirmala was waiting. Kion got down low for the cubs to let the cubs to get off.

Kion: Nirmala. Rani. This is Zido and Kidi. They were hurt outside the pass. Zido and Kidi. This is Nirmala who will help heal you and this is Queen Rani. I better go get our cubs before they wonder off to the pass.

Rani: Okay. See you when you get back.

Kion left the Tree to get the cubs and Kidi and Zido was a little scared. Rani went over to the cubs.

Rani: You don't feel scared. There is nothing to fear here at the Tree of Life.

The cubs began to relax a little.


	2. The Healing

**Cubs Meet Cubs**

Kion got to the cubs before they wondered off. The cubs noticed Kion and went over to him.

Kida: What happened to those cubs?

Kion: They are here by themselves and right now they are with Nirmala and Rani but I think having you three there might help them out a little. Come on.

The cubs followed Kion to the Tree to meet the cubs. They entered the Tree together.

Kion: Cubs, this is Zido and Kidi. Zido and Kidi, this is Koda, Kopa, and Kida. {To Zido and Kidi} I thought having them here might make you two feel more comfortable.

Zido: I guess that it does make us feel a little better.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Healing Process**

Nirmala looked at the wounds on the cubs.

Nirmala: These wounds shouldn't be too hard. Come on.

Nirmala used the trees healing powers to heal the cubs wounds.


	3. Finding the Parents

**Cubs Want to Find their Parents**

Kidi: Now we can go find mom and dad.

The two cubs started to race off but Kion cut them off.

Kion: Where do you two think you're going?

Zido: To find our parents.

Rani jumped off the rock and went over to the two cubs.

Rani: I know that you two are worried about your parents but whatever hurt you both and possibly your parents might be looking for you two.

Kidi: But we have to find our parents.

Kion: I'll tell you what. You can stay here with us until Ullu spots your parents and when they do come, then you can go home.

Zido: Okay.

Kidi: Fine.

All the cubs ran off to play with each other. Kion went off with the cubs to keep them out of trouble, especially Kidi and Zido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The Pass**

At the pass, there was two fully grown male lions approaching the Tree. Ullu spotted them and since there was no way that either team, even together, could handle two fully grown lions, Ullu flew off to get Kion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fighting the Fully Grown Male Lions**

Ullu: Kion! Kion. There are two fully grown lions outside the pass.

At the mention of two fully grown lions, Kidi and Zido was scared. Kion looked at the cubs.

Kion: {To the cubs} Stay here and stay out of trouble. {To Ullu} I'm on my way.

Kion and Ullu went off to the pass and spotted the lions already in the pass. Kion approached and stopped right in front of them and growled.

Kion: What are you two doing here?

The two lions growled right back at Kion.

Lion 1: We saw you bring those two cubs in there and we want them.

Kion: What for?

Lion 2: That is none of your business.

Kion: Actually it is my business because you are trying to get in and you are after those young cubs.

The two lions growled at Kion and Kion growled right back. One of the lions tried to pounce on Kion but Kion moved out of the way.

Kion: You wouldn't want to mess with me. So unless you are those cubs parents, of which you're not, you aren't getting in or getting those cubs.

Lion 1: I beg to differ. There's nothing you can do that I haven't seen. Besides, we got you outnumbered. It's one against two.

Lion 2: So you better move out of the way or take us to them.

Kion: I will go with neither of those choices.

Lion 1: Than you leave us no other choice but to fight.

Kion: Than you leave me no other choice. (Roars)

Kion then took off to find the cubs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**With The Cubs**

Kion found the cubs and stopped and noticed that the two cubs were still spooked. The cubs noticed Kion and went over but Kidi and Zido didn't. They were scared. Kion walked over to Kidi and Zido.

Kion: It's okay. You can relax now. They are gone. They can not hurt you.

The two cubs sort of relaxed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kion and the Cubs**

The two young cubs cuddled against Kion out of fear. Kion tried to get the two young cubs to calm down but they were still frightened.

Kion: What about you three take them back to the Tree to give them time to relax and make them feel safe while I go back to the pass in case anything else shows up?

Kida: Okay dad. We will.

Kion went to the pass but Kopa stopped the cubs from going to the Tree.

Kopa: I have an idea.

Koda: What is it?

Kopa: Let's go to the pass.

Kida: Dad told us to take Zido and Kidi back to the Tree for them to calm down.

Kopa: Fine. Do what you like. I'm going to the pass.

Kopa started going to the pass before anyone could stop him.

Koda: Kida. Take Kidi and Zido to the Tree while I get Kopa before he gets us into any trouble.

Kida: You got it.

Kida, Kidi, and Zido went toward the Tree while Koda went after Kopa toward the pass.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Finding the Parents**

Kion went to the other side of the pass to look for anyone coming. Kion spotted a lion and a lioness coming that looked like they were hurt but they continued running anyway because they were being chased by two different grown lions and two grown lionesses. Kion ran towards them and went between the two hurt lion and lioness to cut the ones who were chasing them off. Kion growled at the lions and lionesses. All the grown lions and lionesses stopped where Kion cut them off.

Kion: What are you four doing going after these two?

Lion 1: Because they are our enemy.

Lioness 1: Not like it's any of your business.

The two lions that Kion roared away earlier had come back.

Roared Lion 1: Be careful. He has the Roar of the Elders.

Kion: What about you six tell me your names?

Lion 1: My name is Kilo.

Lion 2: My name is Kelo.

Roared Lion 1: My name is Kedo.

Roared Lion 2: My name is Kido.

Lioness 1: My name is Lila.

Lioness 2: My name is Kila.

Kion looked at the lion and lioness behind him.

Hurt Lion: My name is Milo.

Hurt Lioness: My name is Sari.

The lion and lioness behind Kion laid down to catch their breath while Kion stood in between the hurt lions and the attacking lions.


	4. The Parents

**Fight**

Kopa and Koda reached the pass.

Koda: Kopa. We got to get to the Tree before dad sees us.

Kopa: I know. I know. But look. Dad is about to fight.

The cubs moved further into the pass to watch but not far enough to be seen.

Kion: Either back off or else.

Kedo: You can't surprise us because now we know you have the Roar of the Elders.

Kion: You'll be surprised at what I can do with the Roar. Now back off or you'll soon find out.

Kido: Would've we just attacked those cubs that's trying to hide in the pass.

Kion looked but didn't flinch and Milo and Sari looked too because they thought it was their cubs but they were disappointed that it wasn't their cubs. Kion looked back to the six attacking lions before they attacked him by surprise.

Kion: You're not going to attack anyone, not here, not today, and not ever.

Kilo: Maybe no them but we can still attack you and you're way out numbered and we're spread out.

Kilo tried to pounce onto Kion but Kion moved. One by one, they tried to pounce onto Kion but each time they failed because Kion managed to dodge each one. Then, they tried pouncing on Kion all at the same time but Kion dodged that too.

Kion: Are you all done yet?

Kelo: Not even close.

Kelo and Lila and Kila all tried to bite Kion but instead Kion jumped up and onto them causing them to miss him.

Kion: Now are you done?

Kila: We'll never be done until those grown lions and their cubs are gone.

Kion: Now I see. You want to kill a whole family but the problem is that the whole family isn't out here. Their cubs are safe and sound where you won't be able to get to them because this place is well protected.

Lila: Doesn't look like it is well protected because we only see you and a couple of cubs.

Kion: Ullu. Go get the others and while you're at it, escort Koda and Kopa back home.

Ullu: (Hoots) You got it, Kion.

Ullu flew off to get the others and escorted Koda and Kopa back home.

Kion: Now you'll see the whole team.

Kelo: Not if we get past you first.

Kion: You'll never get through the pass because the whole team is should be on their way. I just have to hold you off until then.

Rani and her team and Kion's team arrived but they didn't know that Kopa had followed them back to the pass to watch the fight. They all worked together to fight them but the grown lions and lionesses became overwhelming.

Fuli: Their is way too many of them.

Baliyo: We can handle them.

Beshte: We can't.

Bunga: You gotta use the Roar.

Rani: They are way too much for us.

Kopa was watching the entire time and was excited to hear the Roar at last. Kion used the Roar to create a tornado and sent them as far away as possible. Kopa was really excited to finally hear the Roar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**What Happened?**

Kion: I'll meet you all back inside. Let me see what happened real quick and we'll be waiting inside.

Fuli: We'll go back on patrol.

Baliyo: And we'll get some rest.

Rani: Me and Nirmala will meet you and those two at the Tree.

Kion: Okay.

The others left to do what they needed to do while Kion went over to the parents of Zido and Kidi. Kopa rushed back to the Tree before anyone found them.

Kion: What about we go to the other side of the pass and talk than I will take you to the Tree to meet up with your cubs and get healed.

The parents looked surprised.

Milo: You mean you found Zido and Kidi?

Kion: Yes. Their at the Tree and they're fine but I think talking about what happened in front of them might scare them a little.

Sari: Good point.

They all walked through the pass and relaxed in the grass on the other side.

Milo: This is a beautiful place.

Kion: Here at the Tree of Life, every animal from near and far come to be healed and safe and they are welcome to so long as they respect the Circle of Life. So what happened?

Sari: Me and Milo along with are two cubs were out on a walk. Kelo is Milo's brother and he was jealous of Milo because Kelo could never find the perfect mate or get kids because of that. Kelo is the younger brother and so he teamed up with some other lions and lionesses. They learned every possible way to get rid of others. They heard about the Roar of the Elders but thought it was a legend but never real. They decided to take us and the cubs out with brute strength but we managed to get away after making sure our cubs got away.

Milo: Are you okay? And why do you have the mark of evil but seem friendly?

To be continued...


	5. Reuniting

**Kion and the Parents**

Kion was looking upset about what they said and asked but Kion tried to seem normal about answering their question.

Kion: Well. I got this scar during my last battle in the Pride Lands because an evil lion there, Scar, wanted me to lose control of my Roar and use it to try to get rid of him but I did the opposite of what he was expecting. After the fight, I wasn't myself so I was sent here to get healed a while back and this is where I got healed.

Milo: Why were you looking upset after Sari told you what happened?

Kion breathed and answered that question calmly instead of anger.

Kion: Because Scar was the younger brother of my Grandfather Mufasa and Scar ended his life and took control of the Pride Lands until my dad returned and defeated Scar and he took his rightful place as King of the Pride Lands. Scar returned in a volcano and became leader of the Outlands and used the Out Landers to try to take control of the Pride Lands but failed.

Sari: Oh wow. That must have been tough.

Kion: That was a challenging fight but what do you say that we get going to the Tree.

Milo: Yeah. sure.

They walked it to the Tree.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**At the Tree**

They walked into the Tree where Rani and Nirmala and all the cubs were waiting. Nirmala looked at the wounds and then after Nirmala looked at the wounds, the grown lion and lioness embraced with their cubs. Rani noticed the look on Kion's face.

Nirmala: Please come forward. Let me heal your wounds.

Nirmala used the Tree's healing power to heal them put they all still had those scratch marks that would take time to heal. The parents went over to their cubs.

Rani: You all can stay here until you're healed or you could just live here if you like. Just respect the Circle of Life and you can stay here as long as you would like.

The family nodded and left the Tree.


	6. Kion and His Family

**Kion and Rani Talking**

Rani hopped off the rock and went to Kion.

Rani: Can I talk to you Kion for a minute?

Kion: Um, sure.

Kopa: Wait a minute. Dad I saw and heard you use the Roar. It was amazing.

Kion and Rani looked at Kopa.

Kion: Wait a minute. I didn't use the Roar until after Rani was there and that was after I told Ullu to take you and your brother to go home.

Kopa: I actually sneaked back to the pass when mom and them went to the pass.

Rani: We'll talk later. Right now, me and your dad need to talk about something else.

Kopa: Okay.

Kion and Rani walked outside the Tree to go on a walk while they talked.

Kion: So what did you want to talk about?

Rani: I wanted to talk about you. What's going on with you?

Kion: What are you talking about?

Rani: You looked upset when you went into the Tree. What's going on?

Kion: It's just what happened kind of reminded me of Scar.

Rani: And how would that be?

Kion: It was about how Milo, the father of the cubs, has a younger brother who is jealous of him having a family and trying to end it.

Rani: No wonder why you were upset.

Kion and Rani went off walking while talking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The Cubs**

The cubs were still in the Tree relaxing but talking too.

Koda: I can't believe that you went back to the pass after dad wanted us to be here and away from the pass.

Kopa: Because I wanted to hear the Roar because Bunga kept talking about the Roar and I finally got to hear it. It was amazing. It sent all those lions lionesses away in a tornado.

Kida: Bunga also talked about dad being able to cause lightning and make rocks appear from the ground with the Roar but dad wouldn't use those unless he had too.

Kopa: Good point. Let's just get out of here and play.


	7. The Attacking Lions

The attacking lions was sent far but not too far. They were talking about a plan.

Kelo: We need to find a way to get that Kion on our side to take down Milo and his family.

Lila: But how are we supposed to do that? He knows what we look like and he has that Roar.

Kila: Would've we got him alone somehow and deal with that Ullu so as she can't get the others.

Kilo: That's a good plan. But would've those cubs show up?

Lila: Then we will get them too before they get help.

Kelo: Let's put all those ideas together and if one of those cubs come or both, we will take them and use them against Kion to get him to help us.

Kido: That's a good idea but how do we get him to use the Roar on Milo and his family?

Kedo: Who knows? We'll figure it out when the time comes.

They started to move back toward the Tree of Life to get Milo and his family.

Kilo: There is always away of getting out way.

Lila: You know there is. But this way is far more fun and complicated.


	8. At the Tree of Life

**Kion and Rani**

Kion and Rani were walking around just to hang out and get a break for a little bit.

Rani: You know you don't have to think about Scar anymore, right?

Kion: I know but this Kelo lion reminds me of Scar.

Rani: There's no way that Kelo could be as bad as Scar.

Kion: You only heard about him. You didn't actually have to deal with him. Kelo is willing to kill Milo and his family just like Scar was willing to kill anyone who was in his way of ruling the Pride Lands. What about we just go check on how Milo and his family are settling in?

Rani: Okay. Come on.

Than they left to check on how Milo and his family.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kion and Rani with the New Lion Family at the Tree of Life**

Kion and Rani went to Milo and his family and see how they were settling in but they were just fooling around with each other. The cubs noticed Kion and Rani and went over to greet them.

Kidi: Hello Kion.

Zido: Hello Queen Rani.

Kion: Hello young cubs. How are you doing here so far?

Milo: This is the most peace that we have ever felt. Just so you know, Kelo will never stop trying but this place is so amazing.

Kion: Don't worry, we've dealt with worse than Kelo.

Rani: I think we've all been through enough today. What about we all get some rest but I got some patrolling to do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kion and the Cubs**

Kopa: I'm going back to the pass.

Koda: Kopa, don't. You'll get into trouble and it's getting late.

Kopa didn't listen and took off.

Kida: You think we should go after him?

Koda: No. Dad will be getting back soon and we're all supposed to be back here when the sun goes down.

Kion walked in the Tree but only noticed Koda and Kida.

Kion: Where's Kopa?

Kida: We told him not to. He went to the pass.

Kion: Stay here. I'll be back with Kopa.

Kion took off running toward the pass.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**At the Pass**

Kopa was inside the pass and Ullu was awake. Kilo sneaked up one side of Ullu and pounced on her. Kopa saw that and was about to run and get his mom but Kila stopped him by picking him up and they went to the entrance to the pass where the lake was at. Kion came running up and the other lions and lionesses surrounded Kion.

Kelo: You will join us.

Kion: I would never betray anyone at the Tree of Life, especially to someone like you all.

Kelo: If that's the way you want it. Kila, bring forth the surprise.

Kila brought forth Kopa and put him on the ground but before he could take off toward his dad, Kila put her par on him.

Kelo: Even if you don't know who this cub is, which you do, you wouldn't let anything happen to him. You won't even use the Roar on us so long as we have him. You wouldn't risk hurting him.

Kion: You obviously don't know me very well. Crocodiles tried using the same kind of leverage with me, except with my mom. They thought that they could do whatever they wanted because they had my mom and I wouldn't risk hurting her but they were wrong and I ended up kicking them out and I learned more about the Roar since then. {Roars (Like saving his mom in Never Roar Again)}

The lions and lions flew to the other side of the river but Kopa ran toward his dad after Kila flew off of him and Ullu flew back to her perch. Kion went to the edge of the river and Roared again until the were too far to make it back to the Tree of Life anytime soon. Once the lions and lionesses were gone, Kion walked back to where Kopa had been waiting for him. They started walking back to the Tree.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kion and Kopa**

Kion: Why did you go to the pass when Kida and Kopa told you not to and so did me and your mom?

Kopa: Because I wanted to check it out and help mom patrol.

Kion: Putting yourself in danger doesn't exactly help.

Kopa: What did you mean by you hurting your mom with the Roar?

Kion: It's a long story but before I had to fight off Scar, there was the hyenas and crocodiles that are now good, who gave issues that time. Janja and his hyenas attacked my mom and I used the Roar in anger and it came right back at me and my team. The Roar caused the ground to open up and my mom fell in. After that, I said that I would never use the Roar again but I was told by the ones that I mention that I wouldn't use the Roar that I couldn't stop using it. Makuu, the crocodile, heard that and took over the flood plains and tried to stop me from using the Roar by going in front of my mom but all I had to do was trust myself and the Roar hit the crocodiles but it didn't hit my mom. And you need to stay out of trouble.

Kopa: I will try to stay out of trouble.

The End.


End file.
